I'm With You
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Te'aYugi songifc. Te'a walking around at night in the rain thinking about her life. Yugi takes her inside and they talk. Boring summary, but yea summary's ain't my thing! Oh Yea! There's a challenge in here for yu-gi-oh fanfic writers!


Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song in this fic!! sooooooo................... STOP TORTURING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
First off: I'm tired of going into ffnet and finding mainly yaoi yugioh fics and very few tea/yugi ones so I'm writing a tea/yugi fic and issuing a challenge to all authors/esses to write a Tea/Yugi fic. What you will get out of this is me reviewing your t/Y fic. And please remember to state it's T/Y fic in your summary.  
If you know of any good T/Y fics email me and give me it's name and what website it's on. Thank you! ^-^  
  
Please bear with me people this is my first yugioh fic so be nice!  
  
~*~*~I'm With You~*~*~  
  
*I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now.*  
  
Te'a sighed as she watched lovesick couples walk past her on the harbour bridge. Why couldn't she have someone to look at like that? She was a nice girl. Pretty, smart and nice when Joey or Tristan weren't involved. So why did she have to suffer the pangs of loniliness? Those cold lonely nights looking out her bedroom window watching groups of friends laughing as they walked into the blanket of darkness the night provided. And nights like this where she watched couples in love walk hand in hand as she enviously tried to not notice.   
  
No matter what she pretended she hated being alone.   
  
Joey was always out with Mai, Tristan with Serentity much to Joey's dislike: he had nothing against Tristan but your best friends just isn't supposed to date your baby sister. Seto was always with young Mokuba, training him in dueling wither that or with Sara, his new love interest. Bakura and Yugi had both taken it upon themselves to educate their Yami's (Who now each had their own bodies instead of having to share) in the modern society and how it functioned. The down side for them was their Yami's had proven themselves to be quite the ladies men and the two boys were carted around on double dates under the roles of the Yami's siblings and doing as they were told not what they wanted.  
  
*There nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?*  
  
She let out a long deep sigh as the rain came down harder. Couples ran past sharing coats or umbella now the light drizzle had gone and been replaced with a heavy stream of water. It made her feel even more alone than before.  
  
Tearing her gaze from the lights of the city misted over by the rain she straightened up and walked remoreslessly off the bridge and into the park.  
  
"Oi! You crazy girl! You're gonna catch a fever standing in the rain!"  
  
"No kidding!" She muttered, falling out of character and throwing a look of pure venom at the boy who backed off and shrugged as he walked off with his girlfriend.  
  
She glared after the couple before she shriveled up and wilted onto the ground like a rose petal falling from the rose and onto the ground. Why was she mad at them? It wasn't their fault they had someone and she had noone.   
  
She shivered and remembered she had no coat. Standing up again, with her head hung lower than a snakes belly she walked through the park.  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I...  
I'm with you*  
  
She slipped and fell on a small puddle of mud. A group of passing couples sniggered at her misfortune as they sidestepped around her. A pair of guys imitated her less than graceful fall further up ahead. Hanging her head back down again she tentatively climbed back up to her feet, wiping what mud she could off, and walked towards the park exit.  
  
A small tear slipped down her cheek as the echoing laughter of the teens followed her out.  
  
Did they have to be so cruel? What did she ever do to them? They had someone, couldn't they leave her alone? Didn't anyone care about her?  
  
A few more tears slipped down, clinging to her cheeks as they dived downwards and onto the pavement below.  
  
She let yet another sigh of depression as she turned a corner.  
  
*I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothings going right  
And everything's a mess  
And noone likes to be alone*  
  
A few blocks from home she slipped on another patch of mud.  
  
The tears burst forward as all her fustrations and depression exploded to the surface. She drew her knees up and covered her face in her hands as she sobbed out of loniliness.  
  
The pain, raw, stabbing her like a sharp knife in her heart. She draped her arms around her knees and rested her forehead on them still sobbing.  
  
"Te'a?"  
  
She didn't bother to look up, most likey it was someone who wanted her to move so they could get past.  
  
Whoever it was didn't seem to share this opinion as they got down on their knees and gave her a slight shake.  
  
"Hey, come on Te'a. What's wrong?"  
  
She sniffled once and moved her arm to wipe her tears away before looking up into concerned amethyst eyes.  
  
"Are you ok Te'a? What's wrong?"  
  
She sniffled again. "It's stupid." She muttered looking back down.  
  
Yugi helped her up from the mud and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's get out of the rain and get you warmed up and then you can tell me what's so stupid." He coaxed.  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home*  
  
Te'a sat on a sofa by Yugi's fire place with a towel wrapped around her head and another draped over her shoulders as she wore one of Yugi's sweaters and old jeans, both too big for her. She secured the jeans around her waist by borrowing a belt from Yugi but her sweater slipped off one shoulder completely and half off the other. Sitting back she stopped to notice the changes in her childhood friend as he stoked the fire.  
  
He had gotten a lot taller, becoming nearly as tall as Tristan and at least a good foot taller than her. His hair was still the same but he had changed his clothes to black jeans and a white sports jacket with a faded red top underneath. His face was more distinguished and his features more handsome. The semi-tight top he had on showed his defined chest as he stood up and sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you*  
  
"Now, what's the matter Te'a? Why were you sitting in the mud outside in the rain?" The concerned note in his voice reached Te'a ears as he tenderly took her hand in his own.  
  
"It's stupid." She repeated in a small meek tone.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Nothing that makes you cry is stupid Te'a. Only the thought that it is stupid is where the real stupidity lies. Now what's wrong?" There was a slight tone of commandent in his voice this time mixed in with the same concern growing bigger.  
  
"Nothing really." She replied bitterly, regretting that she had let him take her indoors. She let out a sigh as the bitterness left her again. "Just thinking about how alone I am."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes alone!" She replied impatiently. "When was the last time we hanged out Yugi? When was the last time I actually saw or heard from my friends?!" She demanded. "Last year! That's when! Ever since I've been alone and I hate it! Do you know how it's feels Yugi? To know all your friends have abandoned you? Well I do and it hurts!"  
  
Yugi looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry Te'a." He said quietly, letting out a sigh of his own. "It's just.... I've been so busy helping Yami adjust to life here and being dragged along on his dates I'm only just finding time for school and work as it is."  
  
Te'a's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't know you had such a heavy load on your shoulders. I shouldn't of bothered you with my silly problems." She began to rise to leave with Yugi's hand lashed forward and grabbed her wrist pulling her back down.   
  
"Yugi?" Te'a had a look of shock to match the tone of her voice.  
  
*Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind.  
Yeah yeah......*  
  
"They're not silly Te'a." He croaked. "I know how you feel. It's how I feel everytime Yami drags me out on a double date with his admirers. Besides you just said you hate being alone and Yami's over at Bakura's and I could do with some company." He finished sheepishly.  
  
She gave a warm smile. "Thank's Yugi."  
  
Yugi leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "No, thank you." He half whispered, hugging her tightly. He murmured into her ear "You don't need to be alone anymore Te'a. Ai shiteru."  
  
"N-nani?" She pulled out of his embrace to look in his eyes. "Do you really mean it?"  
  
Yugi's soft innocent eyes were filled with love as he gazed back into her eyes. "Hai, Te'a. I always have. I just could never find the right time to tell you."  
  
Te'a's eyes filled with tears. She wouldn't be alone anymore. The void in her heart wouldn't ache. She had Yugi now. "Yugi..." She whispered through her tears. "I love you too."  
  
Yugi smiled out of relief and hugged her. "I'm with you Te'a. Forever." He stroked her cheek with one finger as he careesed her hair with his other hand. Te'a hugged back and relished in the feel of his touch. He stopped stroking her cheek and cupped her face with his hand. His eyes slowly closed as he leaned forward and gently placed his lips over hers. Te'a closed her eyes and returned it, mimicking his actions. After awhile Yugi became more confident and pressed against her closed mouth harder, licking his lips in nervousness before thinking of the consequences. Te'a gave a low moan against his lips and pressed against him, snaking her hands up the back of his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair, playing with the hairs on his neck with one hand. Yugi gace a slight tremor and dragged his tongue against her mouth seeking entry.  
  
"Not in the house Yug!" Laughed a voice jokingly.  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I...  
I'm with you*  
  
Te'a and Yugi sprang apart, breathless and their faces flushed.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi breathed. "I thought you were at Bakura's!"  
  
"I was." Yami shrugged carelessly. "But it really started to come down out there so I thought I better get home before it starts raining too heavily. Ever so sorry for interupting." He gave a slight wave and walked upstairs, chuckling. Now where did he leave that phone?  
  
The couple watched as he walked upstairs chuckling as he muttered something about finding phones and the guys laughing it up over something.  
  
"Well that wasn't expected." Te'a said after a moments silence.  
  
Yugi chuckled in response, pulling her onto his lap. "No, Te'a it certainly wasn't." He twirled a strand of her chocolate brown hair between his fingers as she snuggled into him. "I love you Te'a." He added sleepily.  
  
"I love you too Yugi." She murmured as sleep claimed her. "I'm with you."  
  
*****END  
  
D_AU: What do you think? Not bad? Be honest but not brutal! Review please. 


End file.
